


Turning Timers

by Aristotaeles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: Living your life knowing exactly how long until you meet your soulmate can be frustrating, but it's even more frustrating not knowing, Jinyoung knows that well.





	Turning Timers

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on the got7 fandom! yay~ its a soulmate au cuz im so weak for those... this is short and basic plot, but i hope you like it!!!!

Every child is born with a timer, a clock in reverse telling them how long until they meet their soulmate, the person destined for them. For some people, the timer is set, always going one second less until it hits zero. For others, the timer is always changing, sometimes minutes, sometime years. Unfortunetly, for Jinyoung, his timer was the later.

As a child, he would be excited every time his timer would get into days, only to be disappointed when it suddenly changed, adding years to it. By high school, Jinyoung had all but given up on his timer. By college, he started to cover it so he wouldn't have to look at it and gain false hope.

So Jinyoung ignored his timer for years, not once looking at it. He knew someday he would be forced to face it again, but, hopefully, the numbers would be all zero. Unfortunetly, that was not what happened.

It was early morning but Jinyoung was already late for his part time, making him skip severeal steps of his usual morning routine. Half sleep and half hurry were the culprits of why he forgot to cover his timer with his big watch. It was only when Jinyoung got to the bus stop and raised his wirst to check if the bus was late that he noticed his timer was uncovered, and right in front of him.

Ice spread on Jinyoung's veins for a moment. One minute. The timer had never gotten that close, not that he knew. Was this the time Jinyoung would finally meet his soulmate? No, he wasn't going to do that to himself. Crushing the tiny hope inside of him, Jinyoung focused his whole being into not looking at his goddamed wrist.

When the bus finally came, Jinyoung allowed some of the tension on his shoulder out with a relived sigh. Apparently, that was a mistake, as that tiny moment of weakness tempted Jinyoung to look again. What he saw made him freeze on his tracks. _30 seconds_. Jinyoung starred intensely at his wrist, holding his breath, waiting for when it would change to five, ten, twenty years.

"Sir, are you ok- oh nevermind," the bus driver began, only to stop when he realized where Jinyoung was looking. That attracted the atention of the other passangers of the bus, all of them smilling curiously and encouraging. Faintly, Jinyoung could hear pouding footsteps.

That was all Jinyoung could think of. Thumping, maybe from his heart, or from the running footsetps of someone that could be his soulmate.

_15 seconds_

His throat was dry, his hands clammy, his head fuzzy.

_10 seconds_

Jinyoung slowly turned to the door in expectation.

_5 seconds_

He allows himself to hope, to believe his soulmate was coming.

_1 second_

And there he was, stading by the door, all sweaty and mussed, and so so beautiful. Jinyoung's soulmate.

"Glad I'm not late," he said.

The man smiled, running to Jinyoung and hugging him, making everyone on the bus cheer. A part of his mind told him that the encounter was a little too public and a little too sweaty to be good, but another part of his mind, the part that has been suppressed for years, told that part to shut the fuck up and enjoy his soulmate's embrace.

"I'm so glad to have found you," he whispered, hugging his soulmate tighter. The man nodded before he steeped back and offered his hand.

"Jackson Wang," he introduced himself. Jinyoung smiled to him, taking his hand.

"Park Jinyoung," he said back.

One moment of silent before they once again hugging each other. Jinyoung's timer finally reached zero.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i have this new tumblr where i post drabbles, moodboards, hcs and such, there's got7 but also other groups. we're really new (the blog was born today its a baby) so itd be nice if you could check it out, maybe follow us if it interests you~~  
> its monxcarat.tumblr.com (someone teach me how to put links on words......) 
> 
> Hope you liked this little thing!!!!!!


End file.
